


Snow

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A morning scene, in winter. (01/08/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For Bev Crusher, who wanted something A/R, soft and warm.  


* * *

Malcolm stirred in his sleep, rolling over towards Jon's side of the bed as he felt his partner push up and walk towards the window, peering out between the slats of the blinds.

"Did it snow?" Malcolm asked, keeping his voice low.

Jon turned back to him. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He smiled softly in the dim grey light. "No, it didn't snow. It's just the frost on the windows."

Malcolm smiled. "Too bad."

"Yeah, I was hoping it would snow last night, freshen up what's on the ground."

Malcolm nodded, sitting up in bed. He pushed the pillows up behind his head and pulled the covers down to his waist, then patted the bed next to him. "It's our holiday; we don't have to get up yet."

Jon smiled and stepped back to his side of the bed, pulling the covers back and settling in beside Malcolm. Malcolm lay back down, rolling in towards Jon and sliding one arm across his chest, wrapping a leg between those of his partner. He closed his eyes and nestled in the crook of Jon's arm.

Jon felt Malcolm's breathing slow down and even out as he dropped back into sleep. Jon lay on his back, his partner's body warm against his own, and stared at the play of the light through the blinds on the ceiling. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell into sleep, dreaming of the soft grey light of morning, and his lover's grey eyes.


End file.
